historyasunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Rottweiler
"Call it honor, call it havin' A code, scruples, principles, or whatever you want to call it. I'm about myself and I give and take the due that's due, no more or less than that. There ain't gonna be a scratch or ding I'mma take in this world that's gonna stop me from bein' me." Visual Information Detail *Summarized Dossier Sheet *(Content unavailable) *(Content unavailable) *Sprite Visual Background Detail Having lived most of his childhood in the city of Compton during it's fiercest crime years, Nathaniel has experienced far more violence and corruption than most children his age due to his father's affiliation with the Sureños. Despite this association, Nathaniel was mostly kept distanced from his father's affairs and his penchant for straying off prevented him from being present during most conflicts. He one day witnessed a person gunned down in cold blood and by time he could return to tell his father what had taken place, his father had already been arrested for the murder of the same person. The person murdered turned out to be a member of the Latin Kings and several other members of different gangs were also gunned down along the course of the week. These murders also had unaffiliated members of other rival gangs blamed, causing all involved gangs in the area to break out into violent fighting with little to no provocation or reasonable cause. In the midst of the aimless blood feuds, Nathaniel was perceived as exempt from any suspicions from the gangs due to his younger age at the time. He exploited this fact to bypass many gangs' chain of hierarchy in order to personally confront each of the leaders about what he had witnessed. The various rival gangs engaged in a temporary truce in order to verify Nathaniel's claims which is also when Leonberger was sent in to investigate the sudden peaking crime wave. Leonberger's assessment of the various situations that surrounded the blood feud resulted in his request to have Internal Affairs sent in to look into the matter as many of the police reports had conflicting details. Around this same time, Leonberger found himself approached by all of the related gang leaders when it was learned his presence caused the certain officers to act erratically out of their normal behavior. After their addressing of Leonberger, they had him speak with Nathaniel to provide exposition on the events to the best of his recollection. Based on the scenario's details Nathaniel recalled, several important factors that were left out of the police reports revealed enough holes in the records to strike them down as invalid. Recruitment Before the day Nathaniel was given an opportunity to testify in court, he was approached by an off-duty cop whom threatened him to drop his testimony in court or they would his father would be killed. Nathaniel remained utterly unswayed by the threat and told the officer he would testify anyway, resulting in his father's murder. After his testimony before the court, Nathaniel was shot in a drive-by just outside of the courthouse. Despite his injuries, he had not been fatally wounded or even knocked down, presenting him an opportunity to chase after the vehicle to some extent before breaking the back window with a thrown brick. The shattered glass was enough to mark the car for the gang leaders to find and intercept the vehicle before beating the driver and shooters to death for having threatened and attempting to kill a child. Leonberger and Top Dog were present to witness Nathaniel's testimony as well as his efforts to pursue the ones that made an attempt on his life despite having been shot three times. The unflinching resolve he displayed in the face of those threats as well as the endurance he exhibited after being shot had impressed them and the fact that he both survived and recovered quickly after being hospitalized under a week made them consider him for recruitment. Attributions |-|Techniques= ;subject A description |-|Schema Class= ;Ruffian A description |-|Equipment= ;subject A description Conflicts Trivia *CN: Walker Smith Jr. - O'Shea Jackson - James K. Daniels Appearances * ???? * ???? * Chapter Negative